Reconsidering?
by TReid
Summary: Catherine rethinks her decision to move in with Vartann
1. Chapter 1

_My first attempt at a story here, please don't judge too harshly. _

Reconsidering?

As she sat in her office going over case files all she could think about was Hodges telling her about losing Wendy and for her not to make the same mistake with Vartann.

She feels bad for telling him no, but her past choices in men have always been wrong and she is afraid to just let go and trust him. The image of his face when she said she couldn't move in with him won't leave her memory it broke her heart but she didn't want him to know that. She like him, misses having someone to come home to at night. Although she has tried to be strong, he is slowly breaking her resolve.

She cannot concentrate on her work; he is all she can think about. Maybe she should have told him yes; that she would consider living together. After all he truly seems to care for her and when they made love it was incredible.

She cannot take it anymore; she needs to see him even if just for a moment.

She calls his phone, he doesn't answer. She leaves him a message: _Hey, its Catherine can we get together after shift is over? We need to talk._


	2. Chapter 2

The Discussion

Her shift was almost over and she hadn't heard back from him. Usually he responded to her messages right away. Before she could think anymore about it there was a knock on her door; it was Ecklie_. What does he want, doesn't he know it is almost time to go home!_

Catherine, don't forget to have your staff reviews turned in by the end of the week. They cannot be late she heard him say. _Okay Conrad, she replied. Thank God that was all he wanted!_

As she was walking to her car her phone rang, it was him. Smiling, she answered _Hey, I am leaving work now can we meet at my place? _He replied "_I'm on my way_".

Traffic was heavier than normal on her way home. All she could think about was telling him that she changed her mind on living together. She hoped that he would be happy. As her light turned green she started to go, then it happened, she didn't even see the truck until it was too late. The last thing she remembered hearing was the sound of screaming brakes and shattering glass as everything around her turned dark. The Onstar operator tried reaching her to no avail so she called for emergency assistance to head for the accident scene.

On his way to her house, Lou heard a call come over the radio regarding a serious accident at the intersection of Flamingo and Jones. "_Shit_" he thought, "_Not this morning, I have to drive right through that intersection to get to Cath's". _All he wanted was to get to her house, to see her, the woman he loved so fiercely. It had been 2 days since he had seen her, kissed her, felt her touch. He loved her so much but was afraid to tell her, afraid that she would feel that he was rushing their relationship, afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way about him.

As he approached the intersection he saw the accident, "_Wow, somebody wasn't paying attention_" he thought to himself. Then he saw it, her car. The airbag was deployed and covered in blood, the driver's side windows broken, the door a tangled mess of metal.

Then the panic hit. Where is she, he scanned the area looking for her. He then saw her unconscious body being placed in an ambulance and got out of his truck ran over to the driver and asked _"Where are you taking her"? _Summerlin Hospital the driver replied. Okay, _"I will follow you" _he replied.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital

As he got back into his truck it hit him. He was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't even know how badly she was hurt. Just then his phone rang. It was Sara. _"Lou, Catherine's been in an accident" _he heard her say.

I know I am leaving the scene right now and on my way to the hospital. "_Okay, I will meet you there_".

Ten minutes later he found himself pulling into the hospital parking lot. He doesn't even remember how he got there. All he knows is that he needs to find out how Catherine is. He is on the verge of breaking down now, he waited so long for someone to come into his life and he can't lose her like this. He loves her too much.

As he walks into the ER he hears Sara call his name, "_Lou, over here_". As he walks towards her she can see how distraught he is. His eyes are tear filled and they are on the verge of running down his face. Seeing his pain Sara decides that she will check with the nurse to see if there is any information on Catherine. _"I'll be right back"_ she says.

He watches her walk to the desk but cannot hear what she is saying. He sees the nurse look over his way and nod. She heads back towards Lou and says that the doctors are working on Catherine right now and as soon as they can provide an update they will. He thanks her for checking for him and sits down.

Sara looks over and sees the tears rolling down his face_," Lou;_ _we have to believe that she is going to be okay. Don't jump to any conclusions yet"._

I know, he says. I just can't get the image of her mangled car out of my mind and then seeing her being put in the back of the ambulance it just made me realize how much I love her. I can't lose her now, not like this. Sara takes his hand_. "It's going to be okay". _

They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. From time to time Lou would get up and pace. Sara could see the stress on his face. She felt happy that Catherine had finally found someone who truly loved her. She prayed for Catherine to be okay.

A few minutes passed by when they both noticed a pretty blonde doctor walking towards them_. Hi, I'm Dr. Lewis; I assume that you are Lou?_ Yes, how is Catherine he asks? _Well she's pretty banged up. She has a broken arm, a couple of broken ribs, and a mild concussion. She is going to need a lot of rest and tlc over the next few months._ Can I see her, he asks? _Yes but only for a few minutes. I gave her a sedative a few minutes ago so she won't be awake much longer. _Okay, I won't stay long. Sara, I will be right back.

As he followed Dr. Lewis he thought to himself that he was thankful that she was going to be okay. It was the most relieved he had felt all morning. Then he saw her, her eyes were closed and she looked so pale. The sight of her lying in that bed brought the tears back to his eyes. He thought to himself, be strong and don't let her see you cry.

He takes her hand and places a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She opens her eyes, smiles at him and whispers hello. He chokes out a hello to her and cannot control his emotions any longer. Tears are rolling down his face as he tells her he loves her and is thankful that she is okay. He feels her hand touching his face, wiping away his tears. He looks her in the eyes and sees that she is crying as well.

He hears himself confess to her that he was so afraid of losing her, _"I can't live without you"_ he says. Through her own tears she says _"I feel the same way". _Just then Dr. Lewis walks in and _says "I'm sorry Lou but Catherine needs her rest. You can come back tomorrow". _ With that, he kisses her goodnight and promises to be back first thing in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The Day After

As she woke the next morning she wasn't sure if the whole thing was real or just a dream but when she felt the pain every time she took a breath she realized it was real. She was a little groggy from the medication they had given her the night before but things were getting clearer the longer she was awake.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw them, beautiful red roses next to her bed. They must be from Lou" she thought but she was unable to reach the card. Just then he walked into her room. _"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling this morning" _he asks as he leans over to kiss her? "I'm better now that you are here she replies and the flowers are beautiful, thank you". _"You're welcome",_ he replies.

Just then Dr Lewis walks in. "_How is my patient doing this morning"? _"I've definitely had better days" replies Catherine. "Should I be feeling this much pain when I breathe" she asks? "_Yes, you will probably feel that for a few weeks due to the broken ribs so I will make sure that you have a prescription for pain medication when you go home". "_When can I go home" Catherine asks_? "As of right now, you can go home tomorrow"_ Dr Lewis replied. _"That's great news",_ Lou replied as he took Catherine's hand.

Once they were alone Catherine looked at Lou and said "I need to ask you something". With a puzzled look on his face he said _"okay, is something wrong"? _"No", she replied with a giggle as she winced. "I have been thinking a lot about our discussion on moving in together lately and I was wondering if it was too late to change my mind"? _"Are you serious" Lou asked? _"Shit" she thought, I shouldn't have brought it up, he has probably changed his mind, remembering the look on his face when she had said no. The look of disappointment on his face; it was all she could think about since that night.

Seeing the look of fear on her face he replied_ "No, no of course it's not too late. Nothing would make me happier than to be able to come home to you every day. It's all I have wanted for so long._ _But I am curious as to what made you change your mind" he asked as he took her hand in his?_ "Strangely enough, she replied, it was something that Hodges said after he overheard us talking at the lab. I just couldn't get his words out of my mind".

"By the way she says laughingly, you promised to make me dinner every night and I intend to hold you to it". _"Don't worry, he smiles I also promised you breakfast in bed if you were a good girl"._ "Well, then I guess I'm gonna have to work on that one she says laughing". With that being said Lou leans over and gently kisses her.


	5. Chapter 5

Your place or mine…

Catherine was glad to be going home, how she hated hospitals. Lou helped her get in the car and then got in himself. _Okay, your place or mine he asked?_ Well, I was thinking that my place would be best, Lindsey will be home from school for the holidays and it would be easier for her to be in her own home. Is that okay with you? _Anything you want is fine with me he says as he softly kisses her cheek. _Great, then let's go home.

Once they get home Lou helps Catherine get settled on the couch and asks her if she needs anything before he leaves. Where do you think you are going mister? _Well, we need groceries; it looks like all we have to eat here is cereal and hot dogs and I'm going to need some of my clothes._ Please stay with me just a few more minutes she begs taking his hand and pulling him towards her. _Okay, but you need to rest and remember the doctor said no strenuous activity for the next few weeks. _She chuckled, just shut up and kiss me already Mr. Vartann, her eyes almost pleading with him.

As his lips touch hers she lets out a small moan. His kiss is so warm and soft, it almost makes her dizzy. No one ever kissed her with as much passion as he does. It's almost as if their tongues are dancing to a long, slow love song. As he ends their kiss she hears him telling her to get some sleep and she drifts off.

She awakens a few hours later to the most wonderful aroma. Intrigued she heads into the kitchen and gasps at what she sees. There are candles everywhere and dinner is on the table. _Hey sleepyhead, I hope you're hungry. _I'm starving she says, what are we having? _Lou laughingly says, we are having Irish chicken and dumplings. They are one of my childhood favorites._ He takes her hand and leads her to the table and then sits across from her. You know if you keep this up you are really going to spoil me she says giving him a sultry smile. _That's exactly what I intend to do. _

They laugh and talk during dinner while they take turns feeding each other. She watches while he cleans up the kitchen and then they both decide to turn in for the night.

It had been a long day and Catherine was still in some pain from the accident but as she drifted off to sleep she could feel Lou's breath on her back and it made her happy that he was there with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing related to CSI (but I wish I did)**

**Nicks statement**

As Lou woke the next morning, she was still sleeping. He laid there for a while watching her, she is beautiful, he thinks to himself. Even with the reminders of her accident he still thinks she is the most beautiful woman he has ever known. He wonders how he was lucky enough to end up with her.

He finally decides to get up and let her get some much needed sleep. He heads downstairs to make some coffee and as he is about to leave the kitchen the doorbell rings. He hurries to answer the door in hopes that the noise won't wake her and forgets that he still has his pjs on. When he opens the door he is surprised to see Nick Stokes on the other side holding a bouquet of flowers. Nick is surprised to see him as well especially in his pajamas.

Come on in, Lou offered. Would you like some coffee? Sure, Nick replied, where's Catherine? She is sleeping, she's still in some pain from the accident and the medication they gave her makes her tired.

They both sat in the kitchen drinking their coffee in an awkward silence. Lou was stunned when he heard the following words coming out of Nick's mouth. Hey Vartann, I know whatever is going on between you and Catherine is none of my business but she has been hurt so many times in the past that I just want you to know that if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and kick your ass. Lou didn't know what to say and thankfully he didn't have to say anything. Just as Nick finished speaking Catherine walked through the door wearing one of Lou's oversized t-shirts and sweat pants.

_Mmm coffee smells good babe, Nicky what are you doing here she asked? _I just came by to check on you but it looks like Lou has the situation under control. How long are you going to be off work he asks_? The doctor told me that I can't go back to work until I get my cast off so I'm looking at around a month. I swear I am going to go crazy with that much time off._ Nick chuckled, I'm sure you will find plenty of things to keep you busy. _Yeah, I could think of a few things to keep me busy she says smirking at Lou._

Before heading for the door, Nick stood up, gave Catherine a hug and then turned to Lou; remember what I said man and then left.

_With a puzzled look on her face Catherine followed Lou into the living room and asked him what that was all about. _I'm not really sure, I mean, I guess he knows about us because he threatened to kick my ass if I ever hurt you. _Catherine laughed; Nicky's always trying to be John Wayne. _

She takes Lou's hand and leads him to the couch, sitting on his lap she starts to kiss him. Slowly at first, her lips barely touching his, then deepening into a more passionate moment. As their tongues meet he pulls her closer not wanting to let her go. They continue to kiss until their need for air is too great; breaking apart she rests her forehead on his and asks him to make love to her. Are you sure he asks, the doctor told you to take it easy for a few days and I don't want to hurt you. _You won't, I need to feel you she replies, and I need to show you how much I love you. Please Lou, she asks knowing that he won't be able to say no._

He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. When they enter the room he lays her down on the bed and starts to undress her. When she tries to help him he stops her. Let me do it, I want to take my time with you, he tells her. As he takes off her shirt he leaves a trail of wet kisses on her neck causing her to moan. He continues the kisses until he reaches her left breast; he gently licks her nipple and begins to suck on it. _Lou, she cries out, don't stop _as he moves to her other breast repeating his actions.

Her left hand is in his hair tugging it slightly as he kisses his way back up her neck. She can feel his breath on her ear and when he whispers I love you Catherine, she pulls his face to hers and kisses him deeply not wanting the moment to end. She knows he means it when he says those three little words, his eyes say it every time he looks at her.

He pulls away from her kiss and moves down her body until he reaches her sweatpants. He gently pulls them from her legs and tosses them in the floor leaving her wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties. He stops his actions for a moment causing her to ask what's wrong. Nothing, he says, you are just so beautiful I can't believe that you are mine.

She takes his hand, helps him remove her panties and opens her legs allowing him access to her. As he slowly enters her she wraps her legs around him causing him to moan out her name only making her want him more. As he slowly thrusts inside her she matches his movements, usually she was more into rough sex but since she was still hurting from her accident she let him take it nice and slow. She actually found herself enjoying it more than she thought she would and without realizing it she heard herself saying _"I love you Lou". _It was the first time that she had actually said it to him. He immediately stopped his actions and took her in a deep wet kiss before thrusting into her again. As they continued she found herself nearing the end. _Lou, al, almost there,_ she moaned causing him to pick up the pace a bit. Me too was all he was able to say as he felt her body shudder beneath him causing him to explode inside her.

After they both calmed down a bit he pulled out of her and pulled her against his chest not wanting to lose the feel of her body next to his. As they lay there saying nothing at all he could tell that she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and was soon drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
